


In Case of Drowning

by Feathers7501



Series: Dramatic Deliverance by Dean's Dick [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean has a huge dick, M/M, euphemisms are my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501
Summary: Dean has a massive dick. This time in a swimming pool.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dramatic Deliverance by Dean's Dick [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088711
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	In Case of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_communist_unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_communist_unicorn/gifts).



Like I’ve said before. Dean’s dick is huge. Not just huge, but enormous. Not just enormous but gigantic. He has a giant dick. A substantial schlong. But, being a sensitive guy, he uses his assets with sensitivity and skill.

It’s a beautiful sunny day with a blue sky overhead as Cas and Dean leave the bunker in the Impala. Dean slots Metallica into the ancient tape player, as Cas leans back into his seat with a sigh.

The boys are headed to the public pool in Lawrence to give Cas his final swimming lesson for the summer. Since falling and becoming human, Cas has had to painstakingly learn many of the skills that before had just required a whisper of grace. Dean was kinda chuffed that he got to teach his Angel some “people skills."

Aviators on and a towel slung over his shoulder, Dean follows Cas through the turnstiles admiring his ass in the tight orange board shorts. He adjusts his colossal custard launcher through the twin layers of speedos and board shorts. It takes a substantial swim suit to contain the generous girth of his gigantic gherkin.

Dean lays his towel on a spare seat and Cas follows suit. The boys flick off their flip flops and leave sunglasses and phones carefully out of sight.

“Ahh, Dean” Cas says, eyeing the surely burdensome bulge apparent at the front of Dean’s shorts. “Do you have the Chrysler building in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?” Castiel, former Angel of The Lord collapses into giggles at the joke he just made.

“Get it? The Chrysler Building??”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean returns fondly. “I get it, you dork. Go swim!!” and with that Dean gives him a friendly shove and turns to dive in the deep end.

Cas is a little more cautious and uses the ladder at the shallower end.

The pool dances with reflections on the surface, and heaves with the crowd who are swimming, diving and generally having a great time in the sun. Dean loses sight of Cas for a moment, but is reassured when he sees him wave as he starts toward the deeper end in a perfect breast stroke.

“Huh,” Dean thinks to himself “If you're a guy isn’t it more of a ‘shaft stroke’?” he laughs at the terrible dick joke, and holds his breath to duck dive and swim under the water towards Cas.

Just as Dean is reaching for Cas’ legs under the water, the pool turns turbulent with the wake of a teenage dude cannonballing his buddies.

“Cas! Cas! Where are you?” Dean calls and calls but cannot see the Angel.

Dean cannot see, but Cas has swallowed water and is struggling not to panic as he is pushed out of his depth and can no longer feel the bottom.

“Dean! Help! I need something to hold onto! If only I had a pool noodle!”

Dean hears the Angel calling, and desperately looks around for a pool noodle, or some kind of flotation device. 

Then he stops, stares Cas in the eye, willing him to be calm, and loosens his bathing suit with one hand, whilst he slips the other inside.

Dean’s purple headed yoghurt flinger begins to come to life under the ministrations of his clever fingers. He wishes it was Cas caressing the kielbasa, instead of his own lonely hand jacking the beanstalk, but thoughts of the angel had his love muscle lurching to life, and soon enough he had to free his one eyed trouser snake from the constricting confines of his speedos, and allow it to float freely in the sparkling waters.

Dean is full of determination as he strudels his nefarious noodle, coaxing it into the giant purple headed warrior of love that he knows it can become.

“Cas! Castiel! Here, reach for my lusty love rod, grasp at my giant joystick, save yourself on my perfect pork sword!! I am here for you!”

Dick first, Dean carves his way through the crowd - swimmers being knocked left, right and centre by the magnificent man meat that precedes Dean through the water. His engorged flesh flute pokes Cas in the eye, before Dean can control it. The giant purple glans nudging fondly at Cas’ face, seeking entry.

“Not now, little Dean! Stay strong!”

Cas grasps at the warm shaft of Rumpleforeskin. 

“Oh Dean, thank you!” Cas’ hands grip tightly, shifting on the shaft as he comes to grips with the fleshy life preserver presented to him.

“My pleasure, Cas" Dean grits out between clenched teeth, the friction of his Angel’s hands and arms grasping and massaging his mammoth manhood is pleasurable beyond belief. It is all he can do to remain upright and flexed, when all he wants to do is drill his prodigious pleasure pump into the warm and welcoming wetness of his Angels’ body.

“Cas, are you ok now?” he asks, barely resisting the urge to pump and thrust.

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine now, thank you”

Castiel meets Dean’s eyes, blue meets green across the sparkling waters of the swimming pool, Dean’s hefty horsemeat hard-on the only thing ‘coming’ between them.

Cas blinks to clear the water from his eyes, and gazes at Dean as he drops a single kiss to the gargantuan glans. Dean is on a hair trigger, much more stimulation of his massive man meat and his cock would be jolting with jism any minute.

“HEY! YOU ASSHOLES!”  
It is like a bucket of cold water to Dean's ardent arousal. The boys look towards the voice yelling at them angrily. It’s the lifeguard.

“GET DRESSED, GET OUT, AND TAKE THAT ABOMINATION WITH YOU OR I'LL CONFISCATE IT!”

“Fat chance!!” scoffs Dean.

"Oh, Dean. "sighs Cas. 

"Your luscious love muscle saves the day again!!"


End file.
